Cheydinhal Theatrics
by Charlie Moore
Summary: When you find an inn in the woods, would you go in? Well when Charlotte Moore and Caroline Beamelou do, their world completely changes. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I re-edited this because a friend of mine pointed out a few mistakes I made here and there. Please notify me when I make vocabulary and most importantly grammar mistakes. I'll probably make some important changes in the near future concerning the narrator's speech.**

"You know, I'm so glad your mum agreed to this." I said smiling.

"I know right! I really like the idea of an 'all girls' camping tri- OOF!" Caroline jerked forward in her seat, "What was that?"

"Sorry girls! The road is a little bumpy." My mother said from behind the steering wheel.

"A little? You've got to be kidding me! We're being tossed about like dirty laundry in a washing machine!" I exclaimed.

Seriously, the road was really uneven; the car shaking with very stone that went under the wheels. I felt that we were going to be milkshakes after this.

"I feel like a milkshake!" Caroline said, reading my thoughts

"I'm so sorry girls, but really, this road is terrible!" Her voice strained with concentration. The woman really was doing her best to keep the car as still as possible, "I don't know what Francesca has planned, but I don't like this flipping road!" My mother swore loudly.

I sighed, I told my mother not to swear while she was in the car. It's actually quiet scary because my mom becomes a different person in the car. I think that she feels younger and starts swearing whenever something displeases her.

After a long time of being chucked about on the rough terrain of the forest trail, we finally arrived at our destination.

I launched myself at the ground and almost started kissing it, "Ground! Safe ground!" I cried in joy.

Caroline started laughing, "You look like a nutter!"

I frowned, "First of all, I never said I wasn't a nutter, second of all, I like nuts!" I continued to frown at my best friend until she burst out laughing again. I permitted myself to smile because I couldn't help it.

"Chich, can you help me set up this tent?" A familiar voice called out. I turned around at the sound of my pet-name that only two people called me.

"Sure thing!" I shouted in reply. I gave a mock salute to Caroline as I left to help her mum Francesca set up the 4 person tent.

It was a breeze to set it up, no wind to interfere and seriously make me miffed. It was a pretty old tent, having to be set up the manual way, but it was nice to look at.

I thought of our fathers at home watching the Arsenal vs Chelsea match, oh how happy they will be all comfortable in squishy armchairs and electricity to go with.

They, the dads, were going to come a bit later, 5 days later to be precise, because now was the prime of the football season and they didn't want to miss any of the games. I rolled my eyes at their football fandom. Typical dad.

Caroline had bought her own tent, a two-person one.

"Kero, why do you have a tent?" I asked, slightly confused as to why there was a tent we didn't need

"You didn't actually think that we would share with the ladies?" She scoffed

"Yeah I did. It's a camping trip..."

"Well, since a lady is a lady, the moms will not sleep in the same tent as us. There'll be no room for the silly stuff they brought along if we do."

I thought of the idea of sleeping in the same area as my mother's stuff, and shivered. I did not want to wake up facing a pile of underwear.

"So, do you agree?"

"Hell yeah. So, how do you set this thing up?" I asked, confused at the large circular flat package she was holding.

"You just throw it."

She hurled the package and suddenly a tent sprang up in the air

"What the…?" You would understand me if you had never seen one of those weirdo tents like me.

"Ha ha! I knew it would freak you out!" She continued to laugh

"S'not funny..." I frowned offended.

In any case, the tent was of course smaller than the other one, but it was even prettier. I looked inside and it was acceptable, like all tents should be. I went to fetch my blow-up mattress and all my other stuff.

I settled down for the night remembering all the things we did: Caroline and I went out to fish by the nearest river, she caught a whopper and I got a fishy the size of my index finger; we got lost on our way back and it started getting dark and I swear I heard a wolf howling; when we got back we got handed mugs of hot tea.

Then, I thought of that Inn we saw...

"Kero, are you sure we went the right way? I'm positive we're going west, not east." I said nervously looking at my compass,

"Oh your compass is wrong! I know mine is right. And yes we are going the right way." She snapped

"Oh yeah, mine is an heirloom from my not-yet-deceased grand-father! Yours is a cheap plastic brand." I snapped back, I looked in front of me and pointed to the inn I had not noticed earlier, "See that inn, it's not marked on your little bit of map, which can safely conclude that we are going the WRONG way."

"Okay, okay you're right, you're right. Just calm down." She said, trying to avoid a fight with me

"Wait, Kero, please give me the map." Caroline grudgingly handed over the frayed map after a bit of coaxing, "Wait, why isn't it marked down?" I was puzzled.

"Must probably be some loony who decided to build an inn in the middle of nowhere. This map is pretty old, remember?"

"One, that's really mean to the owner even if it is probably true, and two, correct, this map _is_ around 15 years old."

"I want to go in, but I want to show mom first..." She said

"You're right; it doesn't exactly look very welcoming..." The ground was covered in dying shrubs and weeds, even the trees around us looked slightly dead in the sunshine.

I tried to shrug off the idea by thinking it was because of the early May weather that made it foreboding, but it didn't work,

"Look," I said suddenly because Kero looked a bit afraid, "Let's just retrace our steps, and go in the opposite direction."

It seemed like a good idea to the bossy girl who refused to believe that we were going the wrong way, because she nodded her head meekly and followed me.

I sighed, even though she acts so tough, she really is a flimsy girl who can barely stand still in wind. I'm glad she's mature.

Or is that just me being in the body of a nearly-15-year-old, with a mind of a 13 year old?

None of that really matters anyways. I just want Kero to start being her hyperactive bossy self again.

We soon got to the stream with MY directions and tried our luck at fishing.

End Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any of the Bethesda things either! Thank you CabbyBeau for the massive help! I also edited this by removing the lyrics and songs and adding more useful information that clears a few things up. If there's anything that's obscure or difficult to understand, please notify me.**

I woke up to the sound of a violent storm.

I don't remember much because I was too busy hugging Caroline who had come in to my 'room' at some point with a look of worry and concern.

You see, I'm terribly afraid of storms, especially thunder storms. Lightning actually doesn't bother me too much; however, I'm mortified by thunder.

Let's just say I'm scared of loud noises.

All I can say is that I wasn't pleased and our little hike was delayed by quite a bit.

To be exact it lasted all morning, I could tell because the sun was past its midday mark.

We packed away all our stuff and set off for the day.

We were walking and walking, trudging along the barren forest. After a while my breath started rasping and I was in dire need of water.

Soon we found the same stream where Caroline and I caught fish the other day and I drank the clear water greedily.

A long time was spent, having a siesta in the warm afternoon breeze, inhaling the smell of the after-storm.

I could barely see the sun over the treetops, which in my mind was not a good sign. The protection of daylight was waning so I quickly suggested we stayed at that inn Caroline and I saw yesterday.

"Inn?" My mother asked confused

"Yeah, inn. We saw one somewhere near here. I think it's a bit fishy but why don't we give it a try. It's too late to set up shelter." Caroline explained

"Strange, yes, but let's give it a try." Kero's mother said hesitantly.

I put my faith into my old compass and led the way through the eerie night-time forest.

Of course, Kero argued over directions but I was right in the end because we found the inn.

The building was made of rotting mossy wood, in some places creeping ivy clung to the structure.

A derelict sign, the hinges screaming every time a wind made the notice swing, read: INN OF ILL OMEN

"Inn of Ill Omen… What a great name to get business." The sarcasm in my voice was v. strong as I opened the door.

The inn was despicable; the wood had looked as if it hadn't seen cleaning products in _years; _it was so dark I had to squint to get a good look at the bartender, who honestly looked the same state the wood was in.

It was a derelict place, and I was positive that there were wood-louse and maggots creeping around in the dark corners.

"Well, well, well… So rare to see customers here, but even rarer to see customers from Sylvavi." The man said slickly in a raspy voice.

"Silvavi… isn't that past tense for forest?" Caroline wondered to herself

"Yeah, I think it means 'was once a forest' or something along the lines... my Latin's rusty." I replied

"Correct. Your place was once a forest so we called it Silva, but now it is no longer a forest, so Silvavi."

"We would like the cheapest but best rooms you can offer." My mother butted in.

"Well, since it's been so long, I'll let you have two rooms, 10 gold each." He said clasping his hands together

Caroline and I looked at each other.

What was with this loony? Gold?

"We'll take it!" My mother said handing over a 20 euro note.

I was a little surprised at how the mothers did not notice his strange way of speaking and how they didn't say anything about the shitty quality of the inn.

Since the deal was sealed, we walked to our rooms which were crappy and mouldy like the rest of the inn but quite surprisingly the beds were comfortable.

Just before I went to sleep I remembered seeing a man drinking alone in a corner. He looked depressed and a little scared.

Maybe he was running away from something.

I think his name was Rufio.

I wondered what he was doing here… I decided to put my over-thinking brain to rest and just forget the trivial stuff.

Next morning I woke up bleary eyed and to be frank I looked like a zombie. I looked around the room for my clothes, but they were nowhere to be seen.

I started panicking. What if that Rufio guy was actually a rapist? What if he did something to us when we were sleeping? No, that can't be; I still had my underwear on.

A sharp rapping took me from my original panic and sent me hunting for clothes to wear. I tripped over a loose floorboard and looked up to see a dingy dresser.

I looked inside and found some laced leather trousers, a green top and a pair of worn leather boots.

"Come in!" I said looking around for a piece of something to tie my hair with.

"Ah, I see you've found the clothing I left for you. Your other ones just wouldn't be suitable anymore." The innkeeper said slyly. At the time I didn't realise what he meant so I just nodded, "You're parents sent me to fetch you."

I muttered a thank you, dismissed him and went to wake up my best friend.

She woke up bleary eyed too but it seemed that only I was committed to zombie-ness.

I got out the only things left in the drawer: A blue and green dress along with some blue shoes.

Looked more expensive than what I was wearing, but at least I was wearing trousers.

"Sorry dude, but I got the trousers first."

"Don't matter. At least it looks nice." She put it on. Surprisingly it fit her perfectly, despite her slim body.

"We need to go downstairs, we're leaving." I turned to the door and waited for my friend to catch up.

We ran downstairs being the kids we are, and I almost crashed into Rufio-guy if I hadn't done a piece of – if you'll let me say so - awesome footwork.

Caroline did.

Being the sadistic person I am, I had to try really hard not suppress my laughter and even then I let out a small giggle as I helped the poor thing up and led her to our parents.

After much faffing around and many are-you-sure-you-got-everything's and what-are-those-foul-clothes', we stepped outside.

I was glad to get out of that place.

It even smelled ranked of the dirt it wallowed in…

Hopefully the scenery would be nicer now after that ordeal.

I looked around and couldn't believe my eyes.

"What the-?"

End Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Bethesda or any of its characters. I made a few edits here and there, please notify me if anything is unclear.**

"Bloody hell!"

"Charlotte-Louise!"

"Gasp!"

"What the…!"

What we saw was out of the ordinary; the dark forest with gnarly trees that towered over you were replaced by a cobble-stone path, peaceful oaks and birch swishing gently in the breeze.

It was so open and bright compared to the closeness of the deep green pine.

Be careful what you wish for.

A man on a horse slowly trotted up the path to a target made of hay, which I hadn't noticed before in my confusion and surprise.

He was wearing a full suit of seemingly heavy armour, armed with a bow and arrow.

He started to shoot at the target, but none of them hit. I thought he had dodgy vision because he always seemed to miss to the left.

The knight must have noticed me staring at him because he descended from his chestnut horse and walked up to me with an indecent amount of clanking.

"Good day ma'am. Is there anything I can do for you?"

I stared at him as if he had two heads. He was being helpful andpolite_._

"Ma'am?"

"Uh… right! Yes, um… can you please tell me where we are, what day and which year?"

It was his turn to look at me like I grew and extra arm and burst out laughing.

My face felt so hot you could have fried an egg.

I regretted asking those questions.

"Sorry, ma'am; you're in Cyrodiil main province of Tamriel, ruled by Emperor Uriel Septim VII. As for the year, we're currently in the 3E 433, year of Akato-" The knight explained proudly.

"Wait, wait, what? Can you please repeat that?" Caroline stuttered

"Uh, you're in Cyrodiil main prov-" He started hesitantly

"No! The other bit, 3E or something." She cried

"Oh! Right, we're in the 3E 433, year of Akatosh." He finished.

"3E 433?" I gasped

"Yes, ma'am." The knight replied, happy that his words had finally sunk in.

"Mum, isn't that their equivalent of our Middle-Ages?" I turned to my mother who was just as confused as I was.

I heard the man puzzling over the word 'middlages' while waiting for my mother's reply.

"Yes, that's right." She said after a moment of reflection.

"So we've gone back in time?" Francesca asked sadly

"More like a different dimension…" I muttered quietly. Unfortunately everyone heard and looked at me for an explanation.

"Uh, well, the knight said that we were in Cyrodiil, Tamriel and that it's ruled by a man called Uriel Septim VII. I've done a bit of the Middle-Ages and those names come up nowhere." I reasoned thoughtfully, amazed at myself to even think straight in this confusion.

"Your memory isn't exactly a very reliable source, you know." Kero pointed out rather coldly

"I do know, thank you very much!" I snapped, offended.

"Sorry to bother you, my ladies, but why don't I take you to the nearest town so you can stay in proper safety. We'll be there before next morning." The man said after he had thought enough about the new word.

"Thank you, sir knight." Caroline said sweetly

"I'm not a knight, little lady. I'm an Imperial Forest Legionary." He affirmed gently.

"Oh, so, thank you Imperial Forest Legionary." She corrected herself.

He looked at us weirdly and sighed.

It dawned on me that this was going to be one hell of a journey for him: none of us were wearing anything protective, two of us were children, three of us were in dresses and all of us were women.

We set off what seemed North at a slow pace.

Painfully slow for the Forester.

After what seemed like a few hours, Caroline got tired and started riding on a horse.

I would have gladly taken up the offer as I was tiring fast also.

Carrying a heavy backpack did not help.

I declined the offer because I wanted the best for Caroline and I had never ridden a horse in my life, and that moment was not the one to start learning.

The leather straps dug in to my shoulder and I wondered just what the owner stuffed inside.

It really was heavy, probably stuffed with provisions and other stuff that we would not need.

I could not help think that instead of taking us to the nearest town, he was going to send us to the nearest asylum because he kept shooting strange looks at us.

It was probably what our mothers were talking about, god knows what about, but he must have thought it weird.

Caroline, also talks about things in a hyperactive way, which must have tired her out more quickly.

I looked up at the sky, detaching myself from my random, introverted thoughts.

Night was falling, and when I asked the Forester how long was left, he said that we were only three quarters of the way. He said that if we walked faster, we might make it before midnight.

I started worrying like always when it got dark. Were the trees closing in on us? My camping bag weighed down on my shoulders (as clichéd as it sounds) as a 'slight' fear took over.

I became more and more jumpy, every rustle, every crunch, every whisper, every sound nature made, I spun around in fright. Call me a coward, but it's true.

I had spun around once more because I heard a really ominous crunch, when I felt a cold heavy hand on my shoulder. I gasped and feared for my life.

I looked up to see the legion forester smiling warmly and let out a big sigh of relief.

"Wow, you really scared me!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but I couldn't help but notice you were worried about something."

"Yeah," I sighed with guilt, "I really am just a coward. I've never been in a situation like this before." I noticed the legionary sigh, "I'm sorry for being such a useless burden." I laughed shakily. Why must I be so suicidal sometimes?

"Look here, young lady, with an Imperial Legion Forester at your service nothing can go wrong. See look there, the Bravil castle is in view." He told us grandly.

I couldn't help but feel that underneath his metal armour, his hand was warm too.

Cliché I know.

I thought that everything was going to be just fine. The castle was in view, my spirits were high and I put in all my trust into a complete stranger.

Just look how foolish you can get when you're scared.

Caroline was no longer tired so she tried getting off the horse, and failed miserably. The poor kid fell off the beast on her backside.

Being the sadistic character I am, I could not help but giggle a tiny bit.

Caroline, of course, was offended.

No surprise there.

The Forester, now back in his horse, was in front; the mothers in the middle; and us poor kids at the back. Not the safest of tactics on a wild cobble road in the middle of the night.

But I felt safe. I believed the man's words. The castle walls were coming closer and I felt much more hopeful. I concentrated my whole being on it.

I was concentrating so much that I didn't notice that Caroline was no longer nattering on happily beside me.

A gloved hand grabbed my face from behind, covering my nose and mouth, muffling my screams. Leather, by the feel of it,

I kicked and shook my head to try and dislodge the steel hard grip restraining me.

The last thing I saw as I succumbed to unconsciousness due to lack of air was the Forester, my mum and Francesca walking along, ignorant of this disaster.

I really am stupid.

End chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

"Owie ow ow ow ow ow owww!~" I winced as the dude threw me down onto the floor.

Hmm... Grey walls, cold floor, no windows, metal bars... seems to me like a prison cell. Glowering, I tried to struggle out of my bindings. Who did he think he was, tying me up like that? Those floaty...

"Stop struggling, wench!" The bandit-dude growled. "No use. Enjoy the company, mate." He grinned a twisted, psychotic grin to a dark boy in the corner of the cell. Then he left.

"Go to endurance you... you... you big bloated puffer face!" I spat in his direction.

Now, in an unknown situation, one gathers information.

Grimacing, I got to my feet and slowly inched towards the corner. I tripped over something in the dark and went tumbling face-first. Tears came to my eyes despite my attempts to be calm and I bit back a scream of frustration.

I drew myself to my knees, breathing raggedly, and stared at the young man.

"What's your name?" Start by getting to know your informant.

"Nobody who learns my name lives to tell." Mafia?

"Okaaay then, Metal Man, don't thing I'm ganging up on your ego. Zen." I changed subject. "So, Voldemort, where are we?"

His lips quirked up a little. "Voldemort?"

"He Who Must Not Be Named, of course."

"Thank you then. Where do you think we are?"

"A Gloomy, Joy-Sucking, Prison Chamber of Despair."

"Exactly."

I sat down near him and thought about this. Prison Cell. With a mafia-member. Hmm. Don't they have juvie here? I mean ya-sheesh.

I feel like an RPG character or something.

"And why, for the love of pretzel sticks are we in a gloomy, joy-sucking prison chamber of despair?"

"What's a pretzel stick?" He laughed at my dumbstruck expression.

"You don't know what a freaking pretzel stick is? Are we in a third world country or something!"

"'Course not. Don't be stupid. Who cares what a pretzel stick is, anyways? We're stuck here. Blast the gods; only Azura knows what will happen to us now!"

"Who's Azura? Your girlfriend?"

Now, it seems, it was his turn to stare. I went cross-eyed and made a funny face, waiting for him to laugh.

He didn't.

Now I have a headache and my sight is a bit blurry.

"Oh yes. I never introduced myself. I'm Caroline. I'd shake your hand, but it's taped to my arse. Pleased to meet you, Moldy Voldy. So, MV, what do you do for a living?"

"Kill."

Well, that wasn't expected. He seemed to me more of a paper boy kinda' guy.

Wonderful.

I spend my camping weekend stuck in a prison cell with a heart-throb cut-throat who likes to go un-named. That is a lot of dashes. Where's Charlieeeeeeeeeee?

"You're mumbling."

"Deal with it."

"Who's Charlie? You said it really loudly."

"The person who taught me how to say 'deal with it'."

"And it's nice to see you think of me as a heart throb." Grinny grin grin.

"I was testing your knowledge of slang. You passed. And my cheeks are red because of lack of oxygen because you are radiating CO2, and not because I am blushing."

"Let's pretend you mean that."

OKAY I'm seriously stressed out here and that gives me stress and this is just like the movie 17 Again and and and and and...

"Mumbling."

"Shut up. For all I know you're a suicide bomber and you're going to kill us both so you can get 72 virgins when you go to heaven. I miss Charliiiieeeeeee. Even Ian is better conversation than you."

Imagine something like that, over and over again. Boooring.

I wish my hands were untied.

My nose is itching.

I wish I had my sister's Ipod at least, then I could listen to some tunes. Or a manga. Or my books. Or -

"Mumbling." Grinny grin grin grin grinny.

"ARGH! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" I yelled

"Let's pretend you mean that, along with all the other insults you've been throwing at me."

I pretended to be asleep. I don't think he fell for it because he was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Ugh. What a psychopath.

"Mumb-"

"Don't. Say. Anything. Or I will fart. In your general direction. Now turn around, shut the heck up, and let me think of a way to get out without being killed by the various threats. Including you. Now, is there any wood in this room...? If we can find a nail somewhere..." I glanced about. No wood, no nails. No sharp rocks. In the books its sooo much easier. I looked up. "Do you have a fruit knife on you or something? Or a machete. Any will do."

"Yes."

"Can I borrow whatever it is?"

"No."

"Why."

"It's in my pocket."

"ARGH! If I were untied, I would be attempting to throttle you. Probably failing, mind you."

"Easy to believe."

"I did mention you're not helping right?"

"Yes you did actually."

I scowled and tried to loosen my ropes. Nothing.

I tried to lick my elbow. Useless.

I tried to bend the ropes with my MIND. It glowed a bit purple but nothing happened.

I tried to meditate. Purple flashy lights were floating around Voldy. (How gay)

"Um, Dude, you've turned purple. I think you have skin disease. Or you're gay. Your pick."

"Foolish Fool. It's magic. Detect Life. Fool."

"And I am the Tooth Fairy."

"Really?"

"No! Moron. I knew your pants were too tight."

"I'm wearing a robe."

"So you admit you're a cross dresser. I wish you would meet Ian; he needs to accept his PRIDE. Like Patrick and George the Gay Llamas."

Why am I bringing up llamas in a prison cell? I think I've gone around the bend.

"If you can do magic, untie us," He continued.

"There is no such thing as magic. If anything, that was your TRUE COLORS, SHINIIIIINNNGGG." I don't know why I'm happy. Moron drove me insane.

I saw a small pebble by the corner and willed it to hit him. Green flashes, and WHAM! Voldemort found himself with a shiny new bruise the size of... a pebble.

"See? You can do magic."

"Shut up. If magic exists, then so does heaven and hell and god and fairies. And everyone knows that there is no such thing! I mean, next you'll be saying you're part of a Satanist cult. Reality check, we're in a cell, and it sucks. You're being a pain. I have a migraine and my best friend is god knows where. My mom is probably freaking out, my dad is still home thinking I'm camping and I'm going to die in here without ever finding out if Michael Jackson is dead or alive. So shut up! You could at least be quiet!" I scowled at him, somehow got to my feet, and retreated to the other side of the cell.

Only god knows how much time passed. It was dank and humid. My face was still wet from when I was crying earlier. Or had I cried again?

Being insane sucks. It's confusing. Mind empty, and escape seeming impossible, I decided to at least try and get my sanity back. Deeeep breaths. Wait, I need to exhale. Pant. Pant. Pant. Okay, not happening.

Thank god I don't have asthma.

Bored of this scene, I examined the door. Metal bars, not too small gaps.

If I were untied, I might be able to slip my arm under and open from the other side. But noo, I'm tied up. And it's probably locked.

Still, optimism.

The door was rusty. I stood up and rubbed my ropes on it. Rust flaked off.

Then I saw that the lock was in prime condition, and bit back a scream. There goes plan… H?

I wondered if the door was stable. I pushed against it. Considering my tiny size, not much success on that level. Glancing about, I tried to see if there was anyone in the hallway or something. Nothing.

I could see a huge set of keys hanging on the opposite side of the hallway, and a big heavy chest of weapons near the door. If we ever broke out I fancy stealing something and smashing some furniture.

That'll show them Boojum freaks.

Then again, I can't lift heavy objects well. There goes plan I.

Suddenly, Plan J came to me…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters in Oblivion (that credit goes to Bethesda) however I do own my OC (duh)**

It was cold in the damp stone cell. I shivered in my thin cloth sack clothing.

Why did they take me? I was only a 14 year old Dunmer boy. I thought about my parents at home; beside a warm fireplace. Warmth… I shivered more violently.

I heard an exasperated grunt and turned to the child that made it.

He was a scrawny boy with short, cropped, old man silver, messy hair. He looked no older than 11. A hybrid smirk-frown played across his face.

I really disliked him. He was always acting so high-and-mighty even though I was older than him. Just wait until I get out of here, he doesn't know who I am.

"What're you looking at?" He suddenly snapped.

"N-n-nothing." My teeth were chattering uncontrollably so I turned my back to him so I wouldn't have to deal with his smirking and sneering.

I heard a door open somewhere. At first it was only footsteps but then I heard voices.

"I'm glad that the bandits always bring in good ones."

"Yeah, we can get loads of ransom for these kids. This one was with an Imperial Legionary. Imagine how much cash we can make!" The man chuckled at the amount of money he would make.

"Let's put 'er in 'ere." They were at the cell doors so I crawled into a corner and rolled up into a small ball.

I think one of the guards noticed me because he eerily said that he wasn't there for me just yet. He laughed loudly.

The second thug threw a pale lump into our cell. I told myself to check it out after they had gone.

I was scared of them no matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise.

I scrunched up my eyes and willed them to go away. I heard the door squeal shut and the heavy footsteps get softer. When I couldn't hear them anymore I raised my head.

The pile was in fact a person; to be slightly more precise a girl.

Her skin was as white as linen sheet. I didn't know if she was dead or not because I couldn't hear her breathing. Dirty blonde locks that escaped her hair-do covered her face.

"Do you think she's… dead?" I gulped nervously

"They wouldn't kill livestock you numbskull." The brat rolled his eyes

"I- I knew that!"

The brat snorted but didn't say anything.

I was about to poke the girl when she stirred.

"Ugh…! Now I know what it feels like to be hung over…" She muttered and flopped onto her stomach.

"Are… are you okay?"

She looked in my direction and gave me one of those looks that could kill.

"Do I look like I'm fine?" She sneered

Now I was seriously scared of this girl. She could be from a barbarian tribe my father was talking about.

I lay down in my little, dark corner and tried to sleep.

What I think was a few hours later, I woke up to be greeted by two pairs of gazes, one golden reptile-like, the other ice blue.

"He's such a dweeb." The female frowned

"He's such a cry-baby." The brat frowned

"His eyes are cool, though…" She raised an eyebrow and looked at the other kid, "So are yours. Damn…" She made a loud 'tsk' noise.

The two separated, each going into their own corner.

The girl sat there quietly, frowning, as if contemplating difficult matters.

Just like father…

She was even able to do that eyebrow-raising-thing like him too!

When she suddenly moved, I flinched backwards. She snatched up a pebble and frantically began scribbling on the filthy walls, almost as if crazed.

When finished, she let out a heavy sigh and lay herself down on a bed of straw.

She was quite pretty. Too bad she frowned so much.

I wonder what her smile looks like… Does she even smile?

"What?"

I jumped, "I, err… thinking… err, um…" I spluttered, not knowing what to say, gesticulating wildly.

"You've been staring at me for a while. Stop it its disgusting." She snapped

I heard an infuriating snicker coming from the side. I crossed my arms and went to sit in my corner.

"He's sulking…" one of them whispered

"I am NOT sulking!" I yelled, outraged

I heard several coughs and I stuck my bottom lip out. I was definitely not sulking!

When the guard came to give us our food, he chucked us on piece of stale bread.

"Go on. Fight for it!" he cackled

None of us moved an inch.

When one of us did, it was the girl who got up. She padded lightly towards the bread and picked it up.

"Huh, for a lady, you've thrown away your pride. These two wouldn't touch anything." The guard snorted

"I don't give a damn. Food is food. And I'll eat food." She raised her chin

"Some of you trash always surprise me. But it's fun to see you pompous freaks in a prison cell. I'll make you suffer. I will." The guard turned to leave.

"If you can keep me here, that is."

"What!" The man snapped, "There is now way you can get out of here. You'll see!" He stomped off, enraged, and slammed the door to the prisons.

"Yeah, you'll see." She smiled evilly.

I was really amazed at her courage. I would never have been able to pull that off.

She plonked herself down, facing me and the other kid and chomped off a large piece of the bread.

"You'll give us some of that, right?" The third cell-mate asked.

"No way!" Another large piece disappeared, "Delicious." She mused.

"Hey!"

Both of us boys pounced on her and attempted to wrestle that last morsel of bread from her.

We were tumbling around the cell, fighting for our food, just like the guard wanted, squealing, shouting, and the occasional snigger when one of us actually got it.

In the end, the girl swallowed the last chunk.

"Ha ha! I win! You lose! Ha ha ha ha!" She danced around strangely.

"You don't have to rub it in our faces!" I whined

"In your what?" She spun around shocked

"In our fa-ces." Sheo articulated

"Oh, okay. For a second I thought you said faeces, and I got really worried."

Silence

"Feecees? What are they?" I asked innocently

"You don't want to know!" They exclaimed in unison.

I raised both my hands in defence. As usual, I sat on my bed of straw, except this time, facing the others, lowering my arms.

There was a crushing silence.

"When are we ever going see the light of day again?" the silver haired boy wondered sadly

We all looked at each other sullenly and then looked away, unable to look in each others eyes.

"I don't know." My voice croaked.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The usual babble about how I do NOT own any Oblivion Characters and how some ARE my own creations. This took a long time to post up because for some reason, FF is not letting me edit my stories so updates to previous chapters and new chapters will be delayed for some time. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

"So… What's your name?" A sliver haired boy sidled up to me

"Is it a matter of life and death?" I asked

"No…"

"Then don't ask."

I didn't really want to be mean, but I do have certain codes I live by.

"My name's Farwil. Farwil Indarys." The strange purple-skinned boy stated.

I think he has a skin disease, because purple skin is NOT normal, at all.

"I'm Charlotte. But you can call me Charlie, I prefer it that way."

Code n2: I only say my name when the other party says theirs first.

"Why did you answer _him_?" The silver haired kid whined

"Why do you think?" I retorted. I don't deal with whiney people well, even though I whine occasionally too. But doesn't everyone?

The brat thought for a moment, his silver eyebrows knitting themselves together.

"Aha! I'm Lord Sheogorath! Ruler of the Shivering Isles, and one of the Deadric Princes. You can just call me Sheo." He declared proudly, a large superior grin on his face.

Man, kids here sure had imagination

What does Deadric mean? Is it some weird occult thing?

"Sure, and I'm a fairy princess from a far-away kingdom made of desserts." I said sarcastically

"Really?" Both of the boys said in unison.

"Jesus Christ, do you two even know what sarcasm is?" I raised my eyebrow and my voice

They shook their heads

"Dear God…" I muttered, face-palming.

"Who's this Jesus Christ?" little Farwil asked

"Which God are you talking about?" little Sheo asked

I squealed in frustration and slammed my head against the wall several times in desperation.

"Who are these people?" The idiots said together

"Just forget it…" I groaned.

I flopped down onto my thick bed of straw. Okay I admit, I took some from the two others, but they never said anything about it, so I assume they're okay with it.

To be honest, I didn't mind sleeping on straw, or being in a small cell with two guys.

I mean, I wasn't bored because I played word games and Noughts-and-Crosses with Sheo-kid and spent my time pissing the hell out of Farwil-kid.

What got to me was hunger.

I could actually resort to cannibalism but my two cell mates are too skinny to have any nutritional value.

Ugh. Food. I want food.

"So do you have a plan?" Sheo asked

"For what?"

"Well, yesterday you were saying stuff like you were gonna escape. So I'm asking if you have a plan." The boy explained

"Oh. You really want to know, huh?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "Even Farwil wants to know." Boy in question nodded even more vigorously than his newly found friend.

"Ya-sheesh. Fine. It's kind of weird though." I warned.

My plan was basically making good use of the looks genetics gave me. I wasn't breathtakingly beautiful, but I wasn't average either, if you don't mind me saying.

I was going to slink up to the bars when the guard came and seduce him. As ridiculous as it sounds, I'm actually dead serious.

I would suggest a few things, cough cough, punch him, steal the keys, find Caroline and then sayonara babies, kiss my ass!

When I explained this to the guys, they just rolled around the floor laughing.

"Shaddup! S'not funny!" I yelled

"No way!"

"That was the weirdest thing I have ever heard!"

"Even rain of burning dogs isn't as funny!"

Farwil-kid stopped laughing and stared, wide eyed

"That, was the weirdest thing you ever heard…" I whispered

Farwil-kid just nodded

Sheo-kid turned around, still giggling, mind you.

"What's wrong?" he asked, honestly not understanding that a rain of burning dogs is, quite frankly, not funny at all.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just a bit surprised at your superior humour. You know, burning dogs." I forced a laugh

"Ah, yes, finally someone other than Haskill who admires my hilarity." Sheo proudly accepting my *cough fake cough* compliment.

"Who's Haskill?"

"Oh well you see, he's just someone unimportant. You only need to pay attention to me."

This kid was really starting to piss me off. What kind of human being dismisses other human beings in favour of themselves!

Wait. I shouldn't be the one saying that.

I sat back down and I pondered about my present location.

Here people spoke English so that was great that I didn't have to worry about communication.

It seems totally normal to have unusual eye colours like red and lizard-like. Skin disease was also common it seems as Sheo-kid was not phased at all by Farwil-kid's, how I should say it, uncommon pigmentation.

Dear god, I bet I can even use magic! In my mind I smiled maniacally.

Like, throw fireballs and electrocute people on touch and, and, turn myself invisible!

At that precise moment my second consciousness came into play.

Yeah, yeah, like that would ever happen. I mean come on; it defies all laws of physics.

But, but, it's more FUN if there was magic. I pouted internally

By the way, I have 4 inner me's: Serious me, Hyper me, Scary me and Carefree me. Most of the time, I'm just me, also known as the Crazy me. Yesh. I am absolutely nuts. Normally.

Pardon for the digression but that's just who I am.

"Can you use magic?"

"Huh?"

"Can-you-use-magic?" Sheo-brat repeated slowly

"I heard you the first time. I'm just surprised. Magic doesn't exist, you guys." I smiled

The two boys gasped loudly and stared at me as if were an alien from another planet.

Though, that comparison wasn't too far off, me being a human, from another dimension.

"There's Destruction magic," Sheo stated

"Fireballs!" Farwil chimed in happily

"Conjuration magic,"

"Atronachs!"

"Alteration magic,"

"Walking on water!"

"Illusion magic,"

"Invisibility!"

"Restoration magic,"

"Healing!"

"And Mysticism magic which is,"

"Detect life!"

"Stop interrupting me you dumbass!" Sheo screamed in Farwil's ear.

I laughed while Farwil pouted clutching his ear.

"What kind of magic would suit me, then?" I played along with their little magic game

"Destruction magic." They said in unison

They did that a lot and it creeped me out.

"Why not Conjuration magic?" I asked

"You're more of a, 'I'll beat the shit out of you!' kind of person."

"Something else fighting for you seems out of character."

"I guess. Then I guess I would be Destruction, Alteration and Illusion."

They sat there for a moment and nodded with an uncomfortable look on their face.

I guess the thought of me wielding destructive magical powers was a terrifying one.

"Why don't you try magic out?" One of them said out of the blue.

"Like hell I can!"

And there begins my tale of the arcane arts…

End Chapter 6.


End file.
